


От 14 до 22

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин нравится Сэму очень, очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От 14 до 22

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Yelynx

**14.**  
…Аризона. Сорок восьмой штат США. Вошёл в состав в 1912 году, до этого принадлежал Мексике. Именно здесь находится Большой Каньон и именно здесь можно увидеть гигантские кактусы высотой в пятнадцать футов. Столица Аризоны – Феникс – получила такое название потому, что была построена на месте уничтоженного страшной засухой индейского поселения…  
…Засуха здесь не редкость. Аризона – самый жаркий штат США: летом температура часто поднимается до ста двадцати градусов по Фаренгейту, что при очень сухом климате может быть просто невыносимо. Отказ человеку в просьбе дать стакан воды здесь расценивается как тяжёлое преступление…  
Чем Дин охотно и пользуется, выливая в себя – и на себя – литры жидкости в  _каждой_  забегаловке, на  _каждой_  заправке, заставляя Сэма методично вспоминать все факты, которые он знает об Аризоне.  
Местные бары предлагают на выбор с пару десятков коктейлей из кактусов и агавы, не говоря уже о местной текиле, пользующейся большим спросом.  
Дину восемнадцать, он бодр, весел и мечтает всё испробовать, особенно то, что пользуется спросом. Он обыгрывает каких-то парней в покер и решает все полученные деньги спустить в ближайшем пабе, напившись до зелёных чёртиков. Сэма он, разумеется, тащит с собой и даже заказывает ему какую-то дико острую закуску.  
Сэму четырнадцать, он худой и угловатый, у него ломается голос, а от острой мексиканской пищи слезятся глаза и подмышками моментально образуются мокрые круги – настолько его бросает в жар от перчика чили. Сэму всего четырнадцать, и он решительно не знает, от чего ему всё-таки становится жарче: от перчика чили или от сияющей в ультрафиолетовом свете белой дорожки соли на коже брата.  
Дин выжимает на соль кусочек лайма, и мутные струйки сбегают вниз по пальцам, стекают по запястью, расчерчивая Дину руку неровными блестящими линиями. У Сэма пересыхает во рту, и он готов винить в этом не знающих меры в остроте мексиканцев, когда Дин наклоняет голову и исполняет то, что Сэму самому хочется сейчас сделать больше всего на свете, – медленно слизывает с большого пальца влажную, кисловатую соль. А потом опрокидывает в себя залпом обжигающую жидкость, тут же проводя языком по блестящим губам, и смотрит на Сэма горящими глазами.  
– Что, Сэмми, перестарались они? – указывает он взглядом на тарелку, стоящую перед братом, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Тот кивает, гипнотизируя пустую рюмку. Смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на губы Дина. – Заказать тебе ещё что-нибудь?  
Ответить получается не сразу – настолько сухо во рту.  
– Воды.  
Брат пожимает плечами и просит у бармена стакан воды Сэму, а себе ещё текилы. Повторяет пытку с насыпанием и поливанием соли лаймом и, заметив жадный взгляд Сэма, истолковывает его по-своему:  
– Хочешь? – он подмигивает и чуть двигает солёный палец в его сторону, подразумевая, что закажет и ему тоже. Но Сэм представляет, что Дин предлагает ему самому слизать соль с его кожи и выпить потом текилу из его рта, поэтому только судорожно качает головой и чуть не давится водой, поспешно отхлебывая из своего стакана.  
Дин пристально смотрит на него пару секунд и только потом быстро допивает текилу, кидает на стол деньги и бросает Сэму:  
– Идём в мотель.  
Судя по взгляду бармена, двусмысленность фразы Сэму не померещилась. Но он забивает – в который раз – и вяло плетётся за братом, едва перебирая ногами, точно зная, что ничего «такого» в номере не случится. Как и всегда.  
  
**15.**  
Сэму пятнадцать, и он растёт как на дрожжах. Уже не получается подремать вдвоём на заднем сидении Импалы, пока отец, сосредоточенный и готовый чуть что отразить любое возражение Сэма по поводу переезда, мчит их в другой конец страны. Дин ловко перелезает на переднее сиденье, оставляя Сэму больше простора, и отключается почти сразу же, неудобно скрючившись.  
Ему это аукается через несколько часов, когда отец останавливается переночевать возле очередного мотеля. Дин выбирается из машины, кряхтя и морщась, то прогибаясь в пояснице, то, наоборот, складываясь пополам, выкручивая верхнюю часть тела то влево, то вправо, и выходит это у него до того легко и грациозно, что Сэм начинает сомневаться: а уж не симулирует ли тот?  
Но страдания на лице брата выглядят вполне убедительно, так что как только отец выходит из снятого номера поискать еду, Сэм облокачивается о косяк, скрещивает руки на груди, чтобы почувствовать себя взрослее и увереннее, и предлагает:  
– Помочь?  
Выходит как-то слегка хрипловато, и Сэм откашливается, прочищая горло.  
Дин, с искренней мукой на лице расправляющий свою постель, поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.  
– А?  
– Со спиной. Помочь?  
От одной картинки своих ладоней, скользящих по обнажённому торсу брата или возможно даже – господи-боже – разминающих подтянутые ягодицы, способность связно мыслить улетучивается в мгновенье ока. Поэтому Сэма хватает только на такие вот отрывистые фразы.  
– Неудобно сидел ведь. Болит. Я разомну. Хочешь?  
Дин, всё это время поражённо пялящийся на брата с покрывалом в руках, от последнего сиплого «Хочешь?» словно приходит в себя. Усмехается криво и поддевает в своей излюбленной манере:  
– Что, так не терпится залапать моё сногсшибательное тело?  
Сэм вспыхивает и шипит зло:  
– Придурок.  
Разворачивается, намереваясь выйти из комнаты, но Дин в два прыжка оказывается рядом, преграждая ему дорогу.  
Идеальные губы, растянутые в насмешливой улыбке, оказываются у Сэма прямо перед глазами, всего в нескольких дюймах от лица. Он отшатывается, противясь желанию накрыть их ртом, беспомощно оглядывает номер, будто у него есть запасной выход, когда Дин тихо произносит:  
– Хочу.  
Сэм изумлённо молчит, и Дин его добивает, пристально следя за реакцией:  
– Пожалуйста, Сэмми. Сделай мне массаж.  
Выгибается, ухватывает рукой футболку на загривке и тянет на себя, на секунду прерывая зрительный контакт.  
Сэм нервно сглатывает, а Дин, ухмыльнувшись и вскинув бровь, мол, «Ты идёшь или как?», проходит к кровати и ложится на живот.  
Это просто сдуреть что такое.  
Сэм осторожно садится рядом и первый раз, на пробу, проводит ладонью по гладкой, едва загорелой коже. Дин пахнет пóтом и дезодорантом, а ещё – дорожной пылью и самим собой. Сэм это чувствует даже так, просто сидя рядом. А если наклониться и лизнуть вдоль линии шеи? Дин наверняка будет кисло-солёным, как соль с соком лайма. Лизнуть бы, а потом выпить его до дна.  
– Ну, давай, не тормози, – подбадривает его брат, и Сэм хмыкает, чувствуя нотки нетерпения в его голосе.  
– Мне так будет неудобно, – нагло заявляет он.  
Дин вяло машет рукой: валяй, делай, как удобно, и Сэм, закусив губу, ставит коленки по обе стороны от брата, наклоняется и первый раз ощутимо сжимает пальцы на его спине. Дин удовлетворённо вздыхает в подушку и расслабляется, пока Сэм разминает затекшие от долгой дороги мышцы, сходя с ума от того, как пошло выглядят собственные большие пальцы, медленно, снизу вверх, мягким полукругом вжимающиеся в золотистую кожу.  
– Ммм, Сэмми, да у тебя талант, – довольно мычит Дин минут через пять. – Знал бы раньше – всегда бы сразу обращался.  
– Ну, теперь знаешь, – почему-то шёпотом отзывается Сэм, бдительно следя за тем, чтобы не задеть мягкие полушария ягодиц напрягшимся от происходящего членом.  
– Угу. Ладно, слезай. А то картина с двери предстаёт живописная.  
Сэм поражённо моргает: это что это Дин только что сказал? То есть, он признаёт, что то, как они лежат… выглядит…  
– Эй, уснул, что ли? – нетерпеливо зовёт его Дин, подаваясь вверх, и Сэм едва успевает увернуться от вскинувшихся бедер, чтобы не обнаружить собственный стояк.  
– Встаю.  
Он вскакивает с постели брата и тут же плюхается на свою, расшнуровывая ботинки и ныряя под одеяло прямо в джинсах под пристальным взглядом Дина. Искренне надеясь, что тот ничего не заметил.  
– Можешь одеваться, – зачем-то говорит Сэм.  
– А мне и так хорошо, – отвечает тот, не шевелясь.  
Фантазия у Сэма на то,  _почему_  брат не хочет сейчас встать или даже хотя бы перевернуться на спину, разгуливается мгновенно. Поэтому, когда отец возвращается и отвлекает внимание Дина бургерами, Сэм торопливо скрывается в ванной и спускает, думая о своих руках, мнущих задницу Дина, за какие-то две минуты.  
  
**16.**  
К шестнадцати годам мышцы у Сэма наконец начинают приобретать рельеф. Ещё бы они не начали: отцу чудится, что они напали на след демона, и он загоняет Сэма с Дином так, что после занятий они падают и лежат, не двигаясь, приходя в себя, около часа. Даже пойти в ванную, чтобы смыть пот, не остаётся никаких сил.  
Дину легче: он хотя бы видит во всём этом смысл, да и к физическим нагрузкам более привыкший, чем Сэм. Он весь сбитый и плотный, подтянутый и гибкий, как какой-нибудь долбаный ягуар, эдакий хищник во плоти. Когда он просит Сэма ударить его в напряжённый пресс, кулаку становится больно, а от самодовольной улыбки брата слепит глаза.  
Поэтому, когда Дин отжимается, Сэм изо всех сил старается не смотреть. В теле брата заключена скрытая сила, каждый мускул натренирован тысячью упражнений, сотней подходов. Он запросто может выбраться из любой ямы, подтянувшись этими вот тренированными руками, влёгкую уложит любого монстра и продержит его на земле столько, сколько потребуется отцу, чтобы достать оружие или подготовить ритуал. Даже при всей своей ненависти к охоте, Сэм не может не восхищаться.  
И не может не удивляться внимательному взгляду, который Дин почти не спускает с него, пока они занимаются. Пот застилает глаза, отросшая чёлка мешает, и Сэм то и дело раздражённо сдувает её со лба, и не смотрит, упрямо не смотрит в ответ, продолжая качать пресс упорно и зло. Потому что помнит, с  _каким_ выражением на лице смотрел на него брат в тот раз, когда Сэм всё-таки решился оглянуться. Может быть, конечно, Сэму и напекло в тот день голову, и жажда в сощуренных тёмно-зелёных глазах ему почудилась, но проверять ещё раз не хотелось. Он и так тогда чуть не спалился во время отжиманий, едва успев перевернуться на бок, скрывая отчётливую выпуклость в тонких спортивных штанах.  
– Почему ты так смотришь? – всё-таки не выдерживает он. Спросить в лоб – самый лучший выход.  
– Думаю, что не будь ты таким ботаником, уже нашёл бы себе девчонку, – как можно более беспечным тоном отзывается Дин.  
Сэм огрызается:  
– А может, я не хочу девчонку?  
Дин заканчивает с приседаниями и опускается на пол прямо напротив брата, кладёт горячие ладони ему на голые щиколотки, и Сэм против воли вскидывает взгляд. Дин смотрит на него сверху вниз, внимательно, даже слишком, словно пытаясь считать с лица нужную ему информацию. А сам будто неосознанно поглаживает большими пальцами выступающие косточки на лодыжках. Воздух между ними закручивается, у Сэма мгновенно пересыхает во рту, а по щекам растекается краска. Он поспешно отводит взгляд, но напряжение никуда не уходит.  
– Пресс, – хрипло произносит Дин, и Сэм, закусив губу и пытаясь не глядеть на него, отрывает от пола верхнюю часть тела. Он старается, надеясь, что кровь прильёт к животу, и он не опозорится; почти задевает головой подбородок Дина при каждом поднятии. Тот не двигается, будто бы ему это не мешает, и только произносит с лёгкой издевкой в голосе: – Смотри, до спермотоксикоза себя не доведи, монашка.  
– Какая трогательная забота, – не остаётся в долгу Сэм. Он язвит и злится, отвлекаться от ноющих в предвкушении яиц становится всё тяжелее. – Ну, так возьми и помоги, прояви братское участие.  
– Сучка, – выплёвывает сквозь зубы Дин, мстительно стискивает его ступни, чтобы не вырвался, и щекочет подошвы большими пальцами. Сэма выгибает от неожиданных прикосновений, он не знает, чего ему хочется больше: хохотать от щекотки или стонать, и получается всё вперемешку, и ему остаётся надеяться только на то, что брат спишет эти задушенные стоны на жалобные мольбы убрать руки.  
К счастью, Дин действительно прекращает пытку секунд через двадцать, Сэм изворачивается и быстро скрывается в ванной.  
– Эй, ты не всё доделал! – летит вдогонку.  
– Плевать.  
Он включает воду дрожащими пальцами – горячей уже почти не осталось, они мылись не так давно, но холодная сейчас как нельзя кстати.  
Когда он возвращается в номер, Дин так сосредоточенно изучает буклетик мотеля, валявшийся до этого на тумбочке, что Сэм уверен: брат точно знает, почему он так резко сбежал.  
И спокойствия это не прибавляет.  
  
**17.**  
Сэму семнадцать, в этом году он оканчивает школу и планирует подать документы в Стэнфорд; скандалы с отцом становятся обязательным событием недели, и сосредоточиться на учебниках не так-то просто. Тем более, Дина после памятных упражнений на пресс никак не понять: Сэма утомляет расшифровывать его взгляды и подколки, утомляет больше всякой учёбы, больше ссор с отцом.  
Он корпит над книгами, конспектирует страницу за страницей, пока Дин, вальяжно развалившись на диване, методично набивает рот сладкой вишней и треплется обо всём подряд: комментирует происходящее на экране телевизора, то отвешивая комплименты грудастым девочкам из рекламы, то критикуя новую модель «Ауди», то зависая на каком-то футбольном матче ровно до рекламной паузы и снова переключаясь; вспоминает себя в школьные годы; гадает, куда запропастился отец; нахваливает номер, с которым им в этот раз и правда повезло – горячей воды хватало на всех. Соревнуется сам с собой в меткости, стреляя вишнёвыми косточками в блюдо возле дивана. Дин мается от безделья, и скоро простая болтовня превращается в откровенное нытьё, цель которого – обратить на себя внимание Сэма любой ценой.  
Тот старательно трёт виски́, читает учебник и пропускает мимо ушей все подколки про зануд, ботаников и скучных типов, игнорирует уговоры сделать перерыв и «уделить брату хоть минуту своего драгоценного времени», ведь у Дина «есть вишня и ТВ».  
– Ну же, – тянет он и добавляет неразборчиво: – Я ше шнаю, што ты хо-о-очешь вишню.  
Сэм бросает на него взгляд, чтобы понять, что, чёрт возьми, у Дина с дикцией, и обмирает.  
Брат сидит, откинув голову на спинку дивана, чтобы видеть сидящего в дальнем углу Сэма; взгляд невинен до безобразия, а между мягких приоткрытых губ приглашающе зажата тёмно-красная крупная ягода, бликующая на свету глянцевитым боком. Вишня явно сочная, сладкая, вкусная. Чётко очерченные розовые губы, блестящие от вишнёвого сока, наверняка такие же: сладкие, вкусные, сочные. Тёплые и отзывчивые. Превращающие любую, даже самую незрелую и кислую вишню в пищу богов.  
Сэм понимает, что пялится на брата с открытым ртом, только когда тот выжидательно вскидывает бровь и усмехается, насколько это возможно с вишней во рту.  
– Хочу.  
Сэм решительно роняет на стол ручку, с шумом отодвигает стул и идёт к Дину, замершему с немым вопросом в глазах, боящемуся даже пошевелиться.  
А потом плюхается на диван на преступно близком от Дина расстоянии, медленно опускает руку в отделяющую их друг от друга тарелку с вишней, так же неспешно кладёт одну ягоду в рот и довольно улыбается ошалевшему брату.  
– Ты был прав, – беспечно произносит он. – Вкусно.  
Дин приходит в себя, ухмыляется криво, и тёмная ягодка скрывается во рту.  
Сэм уверен: эта вишня была в тысячи раз слаще той, что он взял из тарелки, но не говорить же об этом вслух?  
Хотя судя по тому, как Дин жадно провожает каждую ягоду до рта Сэма, попытаться всё же стоило.  
Он поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и чуть улыбается:  
– Теперь-то ты почему так смотришь?  
Дин открывает и закрывает рот. Хмурится. Утаскивает к себе на колени тарелку с вишней и выдаёт недовольным тоном:  
– Смотрю, как бы ты всё не слопал.  
Сэм вздыхает и в очередной раз корит себя за обман зрения.  
  
**22.**  
Четыре года спустя всё одновременно и намного проще, и намного сложнее.  
С одной стороны, двусмысленные взгляды и подколки продолжаются. То Дин просит помассировать выбитое на охоте плечо («Я помню, Сэмми, у тебя талант»), и Сэм послушно садится у него за спиной, почти прижимаясь к телу, и разминает ноющие мышцы; Дин поворачивает к нему голову так, что их лица оказываются невыносимо близко, у Сэма даже всё расплывается перед глазами, потому что зрачки на таком расстоянии не могут сфокусироваться, и шепчет: «Спасибо, братишка».  
То в шутку предлагает вместе принять душ, «чтобы горячей воды на всех хватило». А если Сэм не хочет, так пусть хотя бы подаст ему висящее в дальнем конце просторной ванной полотенце.  
Сэм не пасует, огрызается: «А спинку тебе не потереть?» на первое, с готовностью подчиняется второму. И даже задействует всю свою силу воли, чтобы закатить глаза и отвернуться, когда улыбающийся Дин открывает матовые дверцы душевой кабинки, чтобы взять у него из рук полотенце. Дин хохочет ему вслед, как только Сэм, бормоча что-то про ребячество и придурков, смывается из ванной в гостиную, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о сильном гибком теле с медленно стекающими по нему каплями воды.  
С другой стороны, Дин всё-таки действительно повзрослел и возмужал, у него теперь есть цель – найти отца, есть охота и есть Детка. Теперь Дин вырос и точно знает, чего хочет.  
У Сэма, благодаря Дину, тоже есть цель, охота и Импала, которую они делят на двоих. И Сэм точно знает, что хочет Дина. Именно таким, какой он сейчас, пока копается под капотом машины. Июльское солнце посреди Техаса палит просто нещадно; у Дина мокрые следы подмышками и расплывающееся пятно на спине, руки измазаны в мазуте, лицо – тоже, потому что брат постоянно вытирает со лба пот, оставляя чёрные полосы. Сэму лень вникать, какой звук в Детке не понравился Дину на этот раз, его развезло на пекле, и он только и может, что лениво подавать то бутылку с водой, то ключ на двенадцать.  
Он только и может, что плавиться от жары и от сосредоточенного Дина, провожать взглядом каждую капельку пота, прочерчивающую висок и скатывающуюся по шее вниз, под ворот грязной влажной футболки. Его собственную тоже хоть выжимай: мокрая ткань неприятно липнет к телу, дезодорант сдался в неравной борьбе с солнцем ещё полчаса назад, а глаза режет от яркого утреннего света.  
Мозги, видимо, тоже уже совсем спеклись, потому что Сэм встаёт и подходит вплотную к Дину раньше, чем успевает задуматься, что же он всё-таки делает. Дин вздрагивает от проскользнувшей по руке ладони брата и едва не стукается головой о крышку капота, выпрямляясь, тут же захлопывает её и недоумённо глядит на Сэма, который – всего-то – бутылку у него умыкнул.  
Ледяная вода, смачивающая пересохшее горло, ощущается божественным нектаром. Сэм жадно допивает до половины и с блаженной миной на лице возвращает бутылку рассматривающему его во все глаза брату.  
Ощущение укутывающей его тяжёлым липким коконом жары возвращается по мере того, как кадык Дина дёргается, пока тот тоже пьёт. Они стоят так близко друг к другу сейчас – испачканные в придорожной пыли, потные, вымотанные охотой, пеклом, бесконечной слежкой друг за другом с попыткой понять мотивы взглядов и намёков. Сэму кажется: подайся он вперёд, и они склеятся, не разлепишь, вплавятся друг в друга; они и сейчас-то тают, как две свечи, сливаясь стекающим к основанию воском.  
– Что, не сидится вдалеке от меня? – насмешливо интересуется Дин, бросая на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отводя глаза: чувствует себя неуютно из-за того, что Сэм почти вплотную к нему прижимается.  
– О чём ты? – в притворном изумлении спрашивает тот. – Просто пить захотелось.  
Дин хмыкает совершенно неубеждённо и, мстительно усмехнувшись, резко прижимает покрытый капельками воды пластик к его груди, возвращая бутылку. Сэм шумно втягивает носом воздух; всё тело покрывается мурашками, его прошивает удовольствием, огромной прохладной волной расходящимся от солнечного сплетения.  
Только вот Дин сам же угодил в собственную ловушку, и теперь, когда Сэм успел поймать этот короткий недвусмысленный взгляд на его мгновенно напрягшиеся от холода соски, он уже от него так просто не отстанет.  
– Ну, с Деткой я закончил, – как можно более нейтральным тоном произносит Дин, быстро возвращая на лицо обычное выражение, – можем двигать.  
Всю дорогу до ближайшего мотеля Сэм ёрзает на своём месте, вытирает о джинсы вспотевшие ладони, поминутно поглядывая на брата, и продумывает, что скажет и что сделает, когда они наконец окажутся в номере. А вдруг ему всё же показалось? В том состоянии, в котором он находился, это немудрено… Но он сам себя останавливает: это замкнутый круг, из которого он никак не вырвется уже восемь лет. А сейчас, даже если Дин ничего такого не имел в виду и возненавидит Сэма, у них всё ещё останется общая цель – найти отца. И за это время всё забудется и сгладится. По крайней мере, Сэм на это очень надеется.  
Но все его продумывания и планы летят к чертям, когда в номере Дин с первой космической скрывается в душе. Сэм даже сказать ничего не успевает, так и замирает посреди комнаты с раскрытым ртом, растерянный.  
А брат не выходит долго, очень. В конечном итоге Сэм теряет терпение и кричит через дверь:  
– Дин, ты утонул там, что ли?  
– А ты зайди и проверь, – делано-ворчливым тоном прилетает в ответ.  
Сэм в шутку дёргает ручку, та, естественно, не поддаётся.  
– Заперто!  
– Да сейчас я.  
Он выходит через пару минут – благоухающий и сверкающий чистотой, с повлажневшими волосами. Сэм, мрачно пялившийся в потолок в позе морской звезды, приподнялся на локтях, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Снизу вверх: босые ступни, потёртые джинсы, голый торс с блестящими капельками воды на ключицах… снисходительный взгляд зелёных глаз.  
– Ты хоть чуть-чуть горячей воды мне оставил? – беспомощно бормочет Сэм.  
– Не-а, – довольно улыбается тот, – мне была нужнее.  
– Я весь вспотел утром, – жалуется Сэм. – Чем хочешь теперь, тем меня и мой.  
– Язык подходит? – беззлобно огрызается брат.  
– Подходит, – срывается с губ Сэма прежде, чем он успевает подумать.  
Они оба застывают и пару секунд смотрят друг на друга поражённо: Дин – не веря в то, что услышал, Сэм, соответственно, не веря в то, что такое сказал. А потом Дин хмыкает, очевидно, придя к выводу, что брат всё-таки просто пошутил.  
– Очень смешно. Да ладно, она снова появится минут через двадцать, сходишь ты…  
– Я серьёзно.  
– …в свою ванную, не ной. Что?  
Сэм глубоко вздыхает, так же глубоко выдыхает и смотрит Дину в глаза без тени улыбки.  
– Я – серьёзно, – весомо, разделяя слова, повторяет он, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.  
Тот моргает.  
– О.  
К счастью, клиническим идиотом Дин не был, и Сэму не пришлось пояснять свои слова, сгорая от стыда.  
– Что скажешь?  
Глупее вопроса не придумаешь, но пауза затягивается, и Сэму становится откровенно не по себе под изучающим, задумчивым взглядом.  
– Как давно?  
Сэм понимает его сразу:  
– Давно.  
– Мхм.  
– Ты?  
– Тоже.  
Дин стоит посреди комнаты, засунув большие пальцы за пояс джинсов, и разглаживает ступнёй вздыбленные ворсинки на ковре, глядя в пол. У Сэма неожиданно вырывается смешок, и Дин поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Идиотизм какой-то, – поясняет он.  
Тот фыркает под нос и склоняет голову, соглашаясь.  
– И… что теперь?  
– Ты обещал меня вылизать, – напоминает Сэм.  
– Ах да, – хмыкает тот и неуверенно садится на кровать рядом с братом.  
Сэм мягко усмехается, почти умиляясь этой растерянности, и дёргает его на себя за руки так, что Дин падает, оказываясь над ним с расставленными по обе стороны от его тела ладонями.  
– Ну, давай, не тормози, – поддразнивает тот. – Хотя бы поцелуй меня для начала.  
Приоткрытые губы Дина так близко… И впервые эта манящая близость имеет все шансы закончиться полноценным поцелуем. Низ живота опаляет возбуждением и предвкушением.  
– Уверен? Если мы сейчас…  
Сэм закатывает глаза и приподнимает бёдра, вжимаясь брату в пах, демонстрируя собственное состояние:  
– Уверен, Дин. Более чем.  
Тот закусывает губу, жмурится, и Сэм подаётся вверх, коротко проводя языком по месту, где зубы вжимаются в нежную плоть.  
– Не надо, не кусай.  
Дин распахивает глаза, и Сэм готов застонать вслух от того, сколько яростного желания вдруг появилось в его взгляде.  
– Я не смогу остановиться… – хрипло произносит он.  
– И не надо…  
– …будешь умолять – не встану, пока не вылижу тебя. Всего. Везде.  
Сэм не выдерживает – всё-таки стонет, но звук тонет во рту Дина, когда он наконец-то – наконец-то! – накрывает его губы своими, сразу сильно, горячо и мокро, и Сэма выгибает под ним, но Дин грубовато вздергивает его руки вверх, перехватывая запястья, прижимая к кровати.  
– Отзывчивая моя… жадная… су-у-учка, – грязно выдыхает он ему в губы, и Сэм всхлипывает, отчаянно краснея. – Придётся держать тебя, чтобы не кончил в штаны от одних поцелуев. Как подросток. Как де-е-евочка.  
– О боже, Дин.  
Тот усмехается тёмной усмешкой и задирает второй рукой ему футболку.  
– Буду разговаривать с тобой так. И трогать везде. Потому что ты мой.  
– Твой…  
– Есть возражения? Пока не поздно.  
Сэм жмурится и качает головой. Господи, Дин прижимает его к постели, гладит грудь, живот и бока и ещё верит в то, что Сэм может соображать и отвечать на какие-то вопросы. Да пусть делает что угодно, что-у-год-но!  
Видимо, последнее он произносит вслух, потому что Дин коротко лижет его губы и отвечает:  
– О-о-о, у меня на тебя большие планы… братик.  
Сэма протряхивает от такого обращения, напоминания, грязного, пошлого, не к месту… По щекам разливается румянец – ему самому стыдно, что это так заводит.  
– Нравится, – не спрашивает, а утверждает Дин с удовлетворением в голосе. – А я всё гадал, как ты к этому отнесёшься. Когда думал о тебе.  
– Дрочил на меня? – неверяще выдыхает Сэм. Дин согласно мычит, и Сэм добавляет, теряя остатки стыда: – Я тоже. Даже не знаю, сколько раз. Какие планы? – возвращается он к теме безо всякого плавного перехода.  
– Для начала – раздеть тебя.  
Дин тянет его футболку вверх, на миг отпуская запястья, и Сэм послушно приподнимается, помогая снять сначала её, а потом – джинсы вместе с бельём и носками.  
– А ты?  
– Нет уж, – усмехается тот, оглаживая его раскрытой ладонью от плеча до бёдер, не касаясь болезненно стоящего члена, будто совсем его пока не замечая. – Мне больше нравится, когда моя шлюшка лежит подо мной голенькая и распалённая, – со смешком говорит он, водя пальцами по груди и животу, поглаживая, – полностью в моей власти. Пока я даже не раздет.  
– Ди-и-ин… Дин, пожалуйста… – Сэм беспорядочно шарит руками по голому торсу брата – хотя бы торсу. Спускается ниже, туда, где через тонкую джинсовую ткань отчётливо, горячо и твёрдо проступают очертания члена, и задыхается, понимая, что на том нет белья. – Пожалуйста… Трогать тебя… Хочу…  
Дин задумчиво проводит кончиком пальца по всей длине его члена, от основания до головки, размазывает выступившую смазку, и Сэм стонет, так и замирая с руками на поясе джинсов.  
– Если ты будешь меня трогать, как же я тебя везде вылижу? Мешать будешь, – он наклонился и обвёл языком сосок. – Солёный.  
– Говорил тебе – мне надо в ванную, – смущённо бормочет тот.  
– Зато это только ты, настоящий, – мурлычет Дин и вдруг сразу, без предупреждения наклоняется и вбирает в рот головку. Сэм вскрикивает от неожиданности и от того, как этого внезапно много и хорошо, и что это  _Дин_. – Везде солёный. Везде?  
Сэм не успевает ответить что-нибудь в духе: «А я откуда знаю? Возьми и проверь» – да у него бы сейчас и соображалки, давно отключившейся за ненадобностью, на такое бы не хватило – потому что Дин несколько раз втягивает в себя его член, насколько может глубоко, втягивает и выпускает со звучным причмокиванием, а потом неожиданно садится перед ним, властно раздвигая и поднимая ему ноги. И лижет. Прямо там. Широко и мокро.  
Сэм вспыхивает, пытаясь зажаться и отстраниться, но Дин несильно хлопает его по бедру:  
– Тихо.  
И продолжает – медленно обводит языком сжатое колечко мышц, несколько раз толкается вглубь, лижет то быстро и твёрдо, то мягко и мокро, как бы пробуя по-разному и пытаясь сориентироваться по реакции брата, как лучше. Заставляя Сэма смущаться и краснеть. И до сведения челюстей хотеть его в себя.  
– Не могу, – выдыхает он и тут же требует нетерпеливо: – Сдохну, если сейчас же не трахнешь.  
– Трахну, – обещает Дин. – Только не членом.  
– А?  
Брат поднимается, щёлкает болтом на джинсах, вжикает молнией. Всё звучно, сочно. Не сводя с него тёмного взгляда.  
От представшего глазам Сэма твёрдого покачивающегося члена рот моментально наполняется слюной.  
Дин встаёт над ним, упираясь коленями по обе стороны, и Сэм приподнимается, чтобы лизнуть, попробовать на вкус… Но брат останавливает его на полпути, погружая пальцы в волосы и отводя их назад, заставляя его поднять голову и встретиться взглядами.  
– Бедняжка… – почти сочувствующе произносит он, поглаживая его по волосам кончиками пальцев. Потом кладёт вторую руку Сэму на губы, проводит по нижней, сминая, и продолжает: – Так хочешь мой член себе в рот. Так не терпится его пососать, да?  
Сэм издаёт звук, подозрительно похожий на скулёж, но ему плевать. Да, он хочет. Хочет прямо сейчас.  
Дин усмехается снисходительно, ослабляя хватку, и это почему-то смущает гораздо больше всего остального. Сэм жадно обхватывает толстый ствол губами, проводит языком по головке под крайней плотью, лижет её мелко и часто, как мороженое, недолго посасывая, а потом берёт до самого горла, заставляя Дина наконец тоже застонать.  
– Вот так… Превосходная сосочка. Ты просто создан для того, чтобы трахать тебя в рот, Сэмми.  
И тот стонет вокруг его члена, собственное имя на фоне ругательств выглядит самой отъявленной нецензурщиной.  
– Тшш, всё, пусти. Невозможно с тобой-таким долго.  
Он отклоняется назад, и член с пошлым звуком выходит изо рта Сэма. А потом Дин неожиданно достаёт из кармана джинсов хрустящий квадратик презерватива, и Сэм ёрзает от страха и нетерпения. Но вместо того, чтобы надеть на себя, Дин усмехается и натягивает его на брата.  
– Сказал же: трахну, но не членом, – улыбается он и накрывает его всем телом, целуя и гася слабые возражения.  
Сэм стонет ему в рот, когда головка упирается в смазанный и разработанный вход, и мышцы сразу же слегка поддаются.  
– Боже, Дин… Вот на что… Горячую воду…  
Дин хмыкает ему в губы:  
– Умный мальчик.  
И подаётся назад бёдрами, пытаясь насадиться.  
– Сейчас… – выдыхает Сэм. – Сейчас, не спеши.  
Кладёт одну руку ему на поясницу, второй придерживает член, направляя, и медленно, осторожно толкается вглубь. Дин судорожно выдыхает куда-то ему в ухо, и Сэм успокаивающе поглаживает его по спине.  
– Сейчас пройдёт… Должно пройти… Я читал.  
– Ишь, какой начитанный, – выдавливает тот с сарказмом.  
Сэм разворачивает его лицо к себе, нежно целуя в губы.  
– Я подожду, пока ты не будешь готов. Если хочешь, можем вообще прекратить.  
– Вот только не надо меня как девку успокаивать, – огрызается Дин, всё ещё морщась от неприятных ощущений. – Учту на будущее, что перед таким конём, как ты, двух пальцев недостаточно.  
– О-ох, – стонет Сэм. – Представляю, как ты сейчас себя растягивал… Готовил под меня… Сначала одним, потом двумя, да? И всё для меня. Пока я сижу под этой долбаной тонкой фанерной дверью и жду тебя. Сдохнуть можно, Дин.  
Брат неопределённо хмыкает и на пробу чуть двигает бёдрами, тут же тихо вздыхая.  
– Можно, – велит он.  
– Ты ещё командовать будешь, как тебя лучше трахать? – насмешливо спрашивает Сэм, отбрасывая со лба лезущую в глаза чёлку.  
– Даже не сомневайся, – ухмыляется тот. – Раз уж тебе выпала честь сорвать розочку, я думаю, что справедливо будет и мне получить свою долю кайфа.  
Он задыхается на последнем слове, потому что Сэм первый раз толкается внутрь. А потом – ещё и ещё, сначала неспешно, пока Дин ёрзает на нём, находя наиболее комфортный угол проникновения, а после того, как брат застонал и потребовал: «Быстрее!» – ускоряя ритм.  
Дин выглядит просто потрясающе. Раскрасневшийся, глаза зажмурены, губы приоткрыты; лицо выглядит таким непосредственным и юным, каким Сэм его вообще никогда не видел. Он так честно и искренне отдаётся – не только телом, всем собой; и при этом, что удивительно, совершенно не чувствует ни капли смущения: рука скользит по члену вверх и вниз, уверенно и беззастенчиво, будто они этим каждый день занимаются уже много-много лет. Хотя мысленно – уж конечно…  
– Дин, – беспомощно зовёт его Сэм, чувствуя, как медленно закипает внутри оргазм.  
Тот открывает затуманенные желанием глаза и кивает:  
– Давай. Кончи для меня, братик.  
Это последняя капля. Сэм вскрикивает, стискивает в руках его бёдра сильнее и кончает с протяжным «Ди-и-ин».  
Когда он приходит в себя и смотрит на брата, оказывается, что у того всё ещё стоит.  
– Давай… – сипит он и откашливается. – Давай меняться?  
Дин хрипло смеётся и отрицательно качает головой.  
– Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
– Неубедительно после того шоу, что ты мне здесь устроил, – хмыкает Сэм и подаётся бёдрами наверх, безмолвно прося брата подняться. Тот подчиняется, и Сэм снимает с себя наполненный спермой презерватив. Коротко интересуется: – Ты покупал что-то? Или мылом?  
– Мы не будем…  
– Я хочу, – перебивает его Сэм, нахмурившись. – Всегда хотел, и сегодня с самого начала хотел, а когда ты начал меня… лизать… – он чуть краснеет, хотя, вроде бы, уже поздно, – тем более…  
Тот смотрит на него с сомнением. Потом, решившись, идёт в ванную и возвращается с маленьким тюбиком.  
– Хочешь нарваться – пожалуйста. Ты от одного пальца сразу взвоешь и скажешь, что передумал.  
– Не скажу, – мотает головой Сэм и смущённо выдавливает: – Я и двумя себя часто… Представляя тебя.  
Взгляд Дина плывёт, он облизывает пересохшие губы и ложится над братом, утыкаясь головкой слегка опавшего члена ему в губы. Устоять перед покачивающимся рядом с лицом крепким стволом невозможно, и Дин быстро проводит языком, а потом широко разводит брату ноги, смазывает пальцы и осторожно вставляет один.  
– Как?  
– Можешь двумя сразу, – выдыхает тот. – Я… мне привычно.  
Дин неуверенно хмыкает, но послушно добавляет ещё один, растягивая, разводя их внутри, разминая хоть и тугие, но и правда довольно легко поддающиеся мышцы.  
– Видишь? – шепчет Сэм как бы в подтверждение. – Давай уже, не тяни.  
– Тогда держись.  
Всю часть с подготовкой, презервативом и подушкой под поясницу Сэм почти пропускает, слишком захваченный мыслями о том, что всё это действительно происходит и что он сейчас не проснётся на мокрых простынях.  
Дин входит медленно, бережно, и Сэму, даже несмотря на дискомфорт, так и хочется его поторопить – нестерпимо просто быть натянутым на член до середины, дико, до зубовного скрежета хочется уже до конца, чтобы Дин заполнил его полностью, до предела.  
Он хнычет и подаётся бёдрами навстречу, царапает короткими ногтями его спину, бормочет бессвязно: «Вот-так-Дин-мне-хорошо-мне-нормально-давай-уже-быстрее-быстрее-быстрее» и давится криком, когда последние пару дюймов Дин преодолевает уже одним рывком, нетерпеливо и почти жёстко. Именно так, как Сэму и надо.  
– Так ты хотел? – почти рычит брат, стиснув зубы и явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать вбиваться сразу же.  
Сэм кивает и распахивает зажмуренные до этого глаза, долго целует мягкие губы, а потом выдыхает в них же, чувствуя, как к лицу мгновенно приливает краска и от стыда, и от возбуждения:  
– Давай. Покажи… – он запинается и заканчивает скороговоркой: – покажи-как-ты-мечтал-трахать-братика.  
Дин громко стонет, запрокидывает назад голову, и Сэм жадно проводит языком по открывшейся беззащитной шее, особенно уделяя внимание кадыку.  
Брат снова задирает ему руки вверх, перехватывая запястья – сильно, крепко, просто так не вырвешься; вторая рука ложится на мягкий член, разминая так правильно, что Сэм чувствует: его вполне хватит на второй заход. И наконец-то начинает двигаться.  
Сэма пронзает удовольствием, Дин заполняет его полностью, растягивает до предела, грубо именно до той степени, когда эта мощь сильного мужского тела над ним и в нём ощущается, но до жёсткости и боли ещё далеко.  
В голове всё плывёт, и мелькнувшая мысль кажется случайной, чужеродной.  
– Хочу… хочу в тебя одновременно, – задыхаясь, просит Сэм.  
– Как?  
Несмотря на напор и уверенность, с которыми Дин двигается, он сразу же с готовностью подчиняется, когда Сэм переворачивает его, разворачивается сам – спиной – и садится на брата верхом. Облизывает пальцы и проталкивает в него, одновременно кладя вторую руку на свой член.  
– Вот так… – шепчет он, и Дин с тихим стоном продолжает, положив руки ему на бёдра, направляя.  
Этого всего слишком: Дин внутри него, его пальцы внутри Дина, то, как брат задыхается и стонет… Только его имя, хриплым выдохами, снова и снова: «Сэмми… Сэмми…».  
Сэм почти что всхлипывает, сосредоточиться на пальцах всё труднее, и он останавливается, уже просто удерживая их внутри без движения, и с силой водит рукой по члену, напрягая все мышцы, чтобы приблизить оргазм. Видимо, он сжимается и вокруг Дина тоже, потому что того хватает уже только на стоны, его движения ускоряются, и Сэм кончает, всего на пару секунд раньше брата, чувствуя мягкую пульсацию вокруг собственных пальцев.  
– Боже, Сэм, – выдыхает Дин, приходя в себя и притягивая поднявшегося с него Сэма ближе, укладывая рядом. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая горячая штучка.  
Тот негромко смеётся.  
– В тихом омуте? – усмехается он. – Принести тебе попить?  
– О боже, да. Ты читаешь мои мысли.  
Сэм хмыкает и идёт к холодильнику, в котором, к счастью, и правда стоит пара бутылок с водой. Протягивает одну из них брату и задумчиво, больше себе, чем Дину, бормочет:  
– Если бы я ещё умел читать их раньше…  
Выражение лица Дина неуловимо меняется, он сейчас выглядит одновременно и расстроенным, и словно тронутым словами Сэма. Он мягко усмехается и тянет его на себя, заставляя почти упасть на кровать, утыкается носом ему в шею, вдыхая запах, и шепчет:  
– Зато теперь у нас есть тысяча и одна идея, как компенсировать эти упущенные годы. И поверь мне, я собираюсь воплотить их все в ближайшие две-три недели.  
– Две-три? – фыркает Сэм. – Да ты просто кролик.  
– С тобой – да. Ты, между прочим, даже больший кролик, чем я, счёт пока два-один.  
Сэм ухмыляется.  
– Допивай свою воду, и мы его сравняем.


End file.
